Daughters Of The Dark Moon
by o0bLaCk-RoSe0o
Summary: Hekate's 3 daughters; Jessica, Courtney, and Kat must work with the DOTM, for sumthing bad is happening. Soul feeders, servants of the Atrox walk the earth again seeking young girls' souls. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

K ppl this is a story of Hekate's daughters as you may already know…This story takes place after the 8th book(possession), well read up and review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 

Hekate looked down onto earth watching Selene's daughters fight against and ancient evil called, "The Atrox". She immediately noticed that for three days, during the dark of the moon the daughters were most vulnerable. She pitied the mortal goddesses on earth and sent down three of her own daughters; like Selene. Her daughters would each possess the powers similar to the Atrox; to read minds, manipulate thoughts, and to dissolve into a shadow. She gave them the same powers as the Atrox, so that the fight they fought would be even. She also gave them three other gifts; beauty, wisdom, and strength. Their powers would lie dormant deep inside of them until the age of twelve, then their powers and destiny would be revealed to them. However, like Selene, Hekate would have to make the daughters go through a transformation, so at the age of twenty-one they would become immortal and stop aging. The daughters of Hekate would stay on earth as immortals until the Atox is destroyed. They would also work with Selene's daughters to help destroy the Atrox.

Finally, Hekate reluctantly sent her daughters to earth to fight the Atrox. She gave them each a black stone pendant which hung onto a thin, gold chain as a symbol of who they were and their powers. The stone pendant would warn them when the Atrox's followers were near by, by glowing. 

Hekate sadly watched her three daughters grow wishing they were with her. Their mentor, Aquista, guiding them through their destiny. The day when they meet the daughter's of Selene(dotm) approaching.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Plz review, N tell wut u ppl tink…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Party

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I hope u ppl lyk dis story that I haf begun…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Chapter One*

__

Party

"This party frickin' rocks!" Jessica Wilson shouted excitedly over Courtney Ulgez's shoulder. "And look at all the hot guys," Jessica stated, while Katrina Duthay scanned the room surveying the guys. 

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Courtney laughed.

"What just cause I got a boyfriend don't mean I can't look," Katrina said lifting an eyebrow.

"I wonder what your boyfriend would say if I told him," Courtney teased.

"You wouldn't!" Katrina's eyes widened.

"Would I?" Courtney taunted.

"Come on guys, let's cut the crap and dance!" Jessica shouted over the loud music. The vibrations went through the crowd of dancers and out onto the back patio where couples were making out.

Katrina and Courtney laughed and began dancing side by side. Their hips moving to the rhythm of the music. Jessica rolled her eyes at them and drifted out into the crowd dancing. 

Jessica, Courtney, and Kat were no ordinary girls; they were goddesses, daughters of Hekate. They each had the same powers; they could manipulate thoughts, read minds, and dissolve into a shadow. However, their powers came with a price, they fought an ancient evil, "The Atrox" and it's followers. During the three days when there was no moon the goddesses were invincible. 

Jessica's eyes were closed as she listened to the music and danced, her long, layered, wavy dark brown hair swayed with the movement of her flawless body. She pushed with her mind reading people's thoughts about her. A lot of guys that she was hott, and that she could dance. She used her power all to well, she abused her powers a lot, but she didn't care. She was a rebel and no one was going to tell her what to do. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at Kevin Heinz, he was looking for Kat. 

"Hey you looking for Kat?" Jessica grinned. Kevin was Kat's boyfriend; he was a senior, a year older than Kat, and extremely popular just like Jessica, Courtney, and Kat. His soft brown eyes looked at her attentively. 

"Yah, actually I am," he answered scanning the throng of dancers. 

"Well she's probably somewhere dancing with Court or checking out the guys," Jessica teased as a sly smile formed on her face.

"Thanks," he smiled and pushed through the dancers. 

A bit of jealousy ripped through her. She didn't have a boyfriend although a ton of guys at school liked her. However she was usually happy to be free and independent, but whenever she saw Kevin and Kat together it made her feel as if there were something missing in her life…Love. She sighed, she felt like going home and taking a long bath and then jump into bed.

She began pushing through the crowd searching for Courtney and Kat. "Hey Court," Jessica shouted. 

"Yah?" Courtney answered, as Kat and Kevin shared kisses.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Jessica said feeling her disappointment.

"What? I thought you said that this party rocks? Hey and look at all the guys checking us out… It's like a buffet and you can have who ever you want," Courtney smiled to a bunch of guys in the corner

"Come on…I'm tired," Jessica pleaded faking a yawn. 

"Aw fine, but don't think about asking me for any answers on tests," Courtney teased.

"What? Fine then be like that," Jessica snapped, pretending to be mad.

"Yah, and now I'm going to spread some really nasty rumor about you," Courtney teased.

"Yah, well I'm going to tell my mommy on you," Jessica said in a childish voice. They both broke into laughter. "Come on let's just go crash at my house," Jessica offered patting her pockets and searching for her car keys. _It's not like Kat will notice or anything_, Courtney said into Jessica's mind as they looked over at her and Kevin making out in the corner of the kitchen.

"Come on I found my keys and Kat can catch a ride with Kevin," Jessica said pulling out her keys and grinning.

"Oh no, no racing or else you can just forget about it," Courtney warned.

"No racing…I promise," Jessica smiled innocently as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review ppl, k?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Aquista's Call

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K ppl, hope ya lyk dis chappie!!! O yah n I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

__

Aquista's Call

"Bye!" Jessica waved to a group of guys she had just been talking to. She turned off the car alarm and opened the door to her red, convertible Mustang. She sat on her leather seat and turned on the ignition. Jessica paused when she heard her Verizon flip-phone vibrate. 

"That thing sounds like an elephant whenever it does that," Courtney laughed sitting down and slamming the car door shut.

"No it doesn't," Jessica laughed as she turned off the ignition.

"Hello?"

"Jessica?" 

"Oh… Aquista?"

"Hello dear."

"What happened is everything okay?" Jessica asked concerned. Aquista was 65 years old and for her calling at this time was pretty late. (10:26 pm)

"What happened?" Courtney asked interrupting Jessica, but Jessica silenced her.

"Can you come over rite now and bring Courtney and Kat with you?" she asked.

"Um…Sure, but may I ask why exactly?" Jessica asked confused. 

"It's time you meet the others," she said simply. "And meet me at Moonshine Café," she added before hanging up. 

"What was that all about?" Courtney asked confused.

"She wants us all to meet at Moonshine Café," Jessica answered wondering if it was an emergency or something.

"I'll get Kat," Courtney volunteered as she rushed out.

Jessica had no clue what she meant by "the others". Who were the others? The only other person she knew who knew about them being goddesses was Penelope. However, she knew her through Aquista. Jessica sighed and looked down at her outfit. She wore a fuchsia tube top, matching cuffs, blue jeans that were faded in the color gold, and fuchsia heeled-sandals. She had on two gold hoop earrings in each ear, a little diamond in her nose, and a gold hoop that pierced the flesh above her bellybutton. Jessica paused when she noticed her black stone pendant glowing, which meant that followers were near. She looked across the street where three guys walked together whispering in hushed voices. Luckily they didn't sense her presence. Most followers would have noticed her presence, but lately they hardly seemed to care, as if they had something else on their agenda. 

"Hey!" Kat waved. Courtney rolled her eyes and looked away. _I think she's drunk or something_, Courtney whispered into Jessica's mind annoyed. _Well fix it,_ Jessica ordered impatiently. 

"Come on get in. And why'd it take half an hour to get her?" Jessica asked as the car engine roared and they sped off into the night. Jessica blasted her car stereo flooding the streets of LA with music. (yes they live in LA jus lyk the dotm) Finally Jessica parked her car outside of the Moonshine Café. "Hurry! We're like an hour late," Jessica rushed out of her car and turned on the car alarm.

Jessica breathed in the cool night air and looked up at the crescent moon. She looked up at the door to the café. "Come on Kat," Jessica scolded. 

"What? I'm trying to fix my make-up," Kat answered as she adjusted her make looking into a little pocket-mirror. "Done," she smiled and walked up to Courtney and her. Courtney opened the door for them and Jessica immediately saw Aquista along with Maggie and five other girls, who looked around their age. Jessica lifted an eyebrow and scanned the five girls over. A girl with blond hair sat at the end of the counter. A girl with brown hair sat besides her sipping a cappuccino. A girl with luxurious, long black hair sat besides her. Another girl with curly, red hair sat next to her. And finally a girl with long, layered black hair sat besides her (and too bad if Jimena doesn't have her hair layered, its my story). Penelope and Aquista sat at the other end talking. 

The red head noticed their presence first and turned to see who they were. She had a beautiful face, and large, expressive green eyes. Aquista and Penelope turned to face them too, smiling. And eventually the rest noticed too. _Who are they?_ Kat asked with attitude into Jessica's mind. Jessica shrugged and they walked towards them, the five girls whispering about them. Before Jessica and her two best friends reached them she noticed that they each wore a moon amulet. Jessica had heard about the daughters of the moon from followers, but never did ask Aquista about it. Could they be the daughters of the moon? If so something important and bad was really going on for Aquista and Penelope to be uniting them all together…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K ppl now review n tell me wut u tink so far… Or u can jus email me. N if anybody has ideas for me plz add them in ure review wen u submit them, k?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Soul Feeders

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl I've updated… N yah if u don' understand something jus submit it in ure review n I'll email bak cuz I know dat mah fren wuz confused n stuff so yah… well read up!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DON'T OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MINE!!!

Hekate's Daughters

Chapter Four

__

Soul Feeders

By: Prtychic_2007

"Okay so let me get this strait. We're supposed to find and destroy some soul feeders? And nobody has been able to stop them? And they work for the Atrox? _And _they walk the earth every what three hundred years?" Kat asked totally confused.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes" Aquista answered for the millionth time. Jessica, Courtney, and Kat along with the daughters of the moon were supposed to work together to destroy a group of soul feeders. Soul feeders fed off of girls' souls leaving them soulless and devoted to the Atrox. The soul feeders had the same powers as followers only about ten times stronger. 

"And why do they keep calling you Maggie?" Kat asked motioning to Jimena, Serena, Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa. 

"That's my name now," _Maggie_ smiled.

"Okay so how many are there?" Jessica asked, dreading to hear the answer. 

"Well there should be about twelve or so," Aquista answered in thought.

"That should be easy," Catty joined in. 

"Nobody has been able to stop them," Maggie said sadly.

"So then how do we stop them?" Jimena asked. Jessica was in shock trying to take everything in. Soul feeders? 

"We have a theory, but we'll tell you it later," Aquista grinned. "Are you okay?" Aquista asked Jessica who was pale along with Courtney and Vanessa. 

"Yah," Jessica smiled her worries drifting away. "I can't wait to meet these bastards," Jessica grinned. 

"Actually you're in luck," Maggie smiled. "We have predicted that they will attack tomorrow night," she added. 

"So we use out powers to battle them right?" Jessica asked. 

"Yes," Maggie nodded. 

"So when you say soul feeders do you refer to guys or girls?" Tianna asked. 

"Guys," Aquista answered. 

"Okay then do you know where exactly they're going to attack?" Tianna asked running her fingers through her long, black hair. 

"No," Aquista answered looking down. 

"You girls better get a move on," Aquista smiled, her wrinkles becoming more noticeable. They all nodded. 

Aquista and Maggie left the teenagers sitting there in silence. "So you guys all wanna sleepover my house so that we can all get to know each other and stuff?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence. _What are you doing?_ Kat asked. Kat didn't seem to like the daughter's of the moon very much. 

"Sure," Catty smiled. 

"Me too," Tianna nodded.

"I guess you can count me in too," Vanessa smiled.

"Us too," Serena answered for bothJimena and herself, her tongue ring nervously clicking against her teeth. Serena and Jimena had kept quiet most of the time whispering to each other in hushed voices.

"Uh… so what's your address, so we can first stop at our houses and get our clothes?" Vanessa asked taking a pen out of her denim purse and reaching for a napkin. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl sorry that this chapter was so short L , but I promise the nex chapter will be longer. Now plz review!!! N thanx fur reading!!! J 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Shadows

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl here's the nex chapter!!! And please review or else I might just stop writing this story since I've barely been receiving reviews! : ( so read now and then review ppl!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note: From now every third chapter will be from someone else's POV!!! But the rest will b from Jessica's POV!!!

Hekate's Daughters

Chapter Four

__

Shadows

By: Joanna (enough wit puttin down prtychic_2007 I wanna put my name)

Serena's Point Of View

Serena pulled an empty backpack from underneath her bed. She was spending the night over at Jessica's house. Jessica was one of the daughters of the dark moon (Hekate's daughters). Suddenly the air changed and Serena took in a quick deep breath. 

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked. She smiled to herself recognizing Stanton's voice. Stanton was the prince of the night now. He was extremely powerful now and their relationship was no longer forbidden for he controlled the regulators, who would have destroyed them before when they first started seeing each other. She turned around as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. _Friend's house_, she answered into his mind.

"Something's going on," he began looking into her large, expressive green eyes.

"I know," Serena interrupted. "Soul feeders," she grinned. He lifted an eyebrow wondering how she found out. "It's a long story," she rolled her eyes remembering Maggie and Aquista. "Why don't you just take a look," Serena smiled and opened her mind up to him. 

He pulled out surprised. "The daughter's of the dark moon are here? In LA?" he asked perplexed. Serena nodded.

"You knew about them and you didn't tell me, knowing that I was Hekate's follower?" Serena asked a bit angry and disappointed. He didn't answer her. "Well like I said I'm sleeping over Jessica's house, a friend. She's a daughter of the dark moon, and the rest will be there," she "Wanna meet them?" she offered. "You're taking me," she said before he could answer. She sent him the address to the house in his mind. "Let's go," she said grabbing her backpack. 

"Wait," Stanton smiled devilishly. She seemed confused until he pulled her to him. She smiled and looked up at him, hungry for a kiss. His lips hovered over hers making her hungry for his touch, his kiss. Finally his lips were on hers, the feeling was electric. His soft lips on hers making her go crazy deep inside. She ran her hands up his muscular chest and around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. _I love you_, Serena whispered into his mind. _I love you too_, he whispered into hers. Serena's cell phone suddenly rang and she reluctantly pulled back. 

"Hello?"

"Serena?"

"Ya? Hey Jimena," Serena spoke into her Nokia 3360 cell phone. 

"Want us to come pick you up and give you a ride?" she offered.

"Us?"

"Collin is dropping me off."

"No thanks."

"Sure?" 

"Yes." 

"_Tienes_ (got) the address?" 

"Uh… ya."

"Okay then see you _alla_ (there). Bye," Jimena said.

"Bye," Serena said and hung up. 

"Jimena?" Stanton asked. She nodded. _Can you take me?_ She asked into his mind. She slipped her cell phone into her backpack. He gave her a slight nod and then pulled her up against him, his embrace so tight and comforting and then they dissolved into shadow. 

They slid down her balcony and into the streets. They jumped from shadow to shadow. They finally arrived at the address and turned back into solid form. Serena looked up at the huge two-story house. Vanessa's classic Mustang was parked outside along with a new red convertible Mustang, a silver MX-5 convertible Miata, and a dark purple almost black Eclipse. Serena sighed and remembered her father's promise to buy her a car of her choice next month. She wanted the new 50th anniversary Corvette. 

They walked past the house's mailbox, but suddenly paused. Shadows swarmed around them, and Stanton pulled her back, who seemed confused. _These are no ordinary shadows_, _stay back_, he warned. She stood behind him summoning her power. Who were these shadows? What did they want? 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DunDunDun… Wut's going to happen next?!? *gasps* well only I know that, but if u wanna find out you're gunna have to REVIEW!!! Now scroll down, then look at where it says "Submit Review" and then click on it!!! K?!? it's not that hard unless ure sum idiot, lol. Juss kidden, buh puh-leez review ppl!!! N no flamers plz…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Prince Of The Night

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K here's the nex chapter n I've decided to go on Bcuz I enjoy writing n if U don lyk my story den too bad, deal wit it! N plz review ppl!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughters of the Dark Moon

Chapter Six

__

Prince of The Night

By: Joanna 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the gathering with Aquista, Maggie, and the daughters of the moon…

"Bye," Jessica, Kat, and Courtney waved. They had dropped Aquista off at her house. 

"Wait girls," Aquista called, and walked into her living room. Courtney glanced at Kat, who shrugged. They were probably having a mental conversation. When she returned she had a wooden box in her hands. It had engravings on it and the symbol of the moon was etched on the top. "I have something for you," she smiled. Jessica wondered what the box was for and what was in it. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when Aquista continued on. "You're powers can't destroy the soul feeders. You need a different power. An energy ball can destroy them."

"Energy ball?" Kat asked confused. 

"We don't have that power," Courtney said pinching her eyebrows together. 

"Will you guys let her continue?" Jessica scolded wanting to hear the rest. Aquista smiled.

"In here the powers to destroy the soul feeders lies," she continued. "Courtney you will receive the energy ball of ice. With that you may freeze them and then destroy the frozen soul feeder," she said looking at her. She turned to face Kat, "You will have the energy ball of electricity." "And Jessica," she smiled. "Fire ball. You will burn them to ashes." The three girls stood there in shock. _New powers_, Kat whispered into Jessica's head. Then Aquista opened the box, which contained a red glowing ball, a yellow glowing ball, and a blue glowing ball. She swiped her hand over the three balls and whispered some kind of incantation. 

Jessica watched in awe. The red ball flew to her and entered her chest. She felt power surge through her body and her hands glowed. "What's going on?" she asked a bit frightened. 

"Try summoning a fireball in your hand," Aquista smiled. How? She wondered. She tried hard, her eyes shut tight and when she opened her eyes there in her hand she saw a ball of fire floating. She closed her hand and the ball of fire vanished before her very eyes. 

"How did you do that? How can I?" Courtney asked her eyes excited and attentive. 

****

This is after the last chapter I wrote…

Jessica, Courtney, Kat, Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna turned back into solid form before Serena and some guy. "Surprised?" Jessica asked laughing. Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna giggled. _Check out the hottie_, Kat said into Jessica's mind. The guy had shaggy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a buff body. Jessica figured he was probably Serena's boyfriend. She sighed; she was so lucky to have such a handsome guy.

"Are you guys followers or something?" Serena asked confused. Someone was in her mind, but whomever it was she pushed him or her out. It couldn't have been Courtney or Kat. Did one of the daughters have the same power has her? Then she noticed her stone pendant glowing. She glared at the blond guy while Serena and Kat talked. 

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica said aware that he was a follower. 

"What? What's wrong with you?" Courtney scolded Jessica. 

"He's a follower," Jessica pointed out. She summoned a fireball in her hand, "If you don't believe me check out your stones." 

"Wait," Serena said standing in front of the blond guy and they stared at each other for a moment, Jessica figured they were having a mental conversation. 

"I'm Stanton," he said taking a step forward. 

"And he's a follower," Jimena spoke up. A van drove pass them and Jimena stood behind Serena and Stanton a medium sized duffel bag hung on her shoulder.

"Prince of the night actually," Stanton corrected. Jessica confused with why he was here glanced at the daughters of the moon. They looked away and then she looked at her sisters (daughters of Hekate, the other goddesses, same diff). 

"I guess we get to test our new powers out that Aquista gave us," Jessica grinned maliciously; she tossed her fireball from one hand to the other. Courtney and Kat formed their energy balls. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked angrily. "He's not evil if that's what you think," she protested. 

"How do you know that? This could all be some little prank and he's pure evil. And I don't know about you guys, but I sure do feel his evil aura," Jessica snapped. What was wrong with this daughter? 

"I know this because I love him," she said, eyes watery. Stanton placed a finger over her mouth, silencing her. 

"You wanna fight? Let's battle," he said, eyes locked with hers. Her heart dropped. She remembered when she first became a daughter of Hekate. She had fallen madly in love with a follower. Not just any follower he was also prince of the night. Then one day he disappeared without a trace. Her sisters helped her manage her hardship. She was now finally letting go, but seeing Serena and Stanton made memories come flooding back to her. Erick was the first person she had ever made love with. She loved him so much and he the same with her. Then one morning she woke up and he wasn't by her side. She held back tears remembering. 

"You're so stupid," Jessica smirked. "I hope you know that my power is equal to yours and that the three days during the dark of the moon me and the other two goddesses are invincible," she laughed. "Love, huh?" Her evil side awakening, her rage was about to let loose. 

"Jessica chill out," Kat said placing a hand on her shoulder. "What about you and Erick? Wasn't that love?" she asked. A tear slid down her cheek, it was love. At this moment the daughters of the moon and Stanton seemed very much confused. She blocked everyone from her mind. 

"I'm sorry okay?" Jessica said hiding her feelings. "Look why don't we all go inside and talk?" Jessica offered. 

"Sure," Tianna spoke up. 

"Fine," Serena said Jimena coming next to her side, but she glared at Stanton before she whispered something to her. Jessica and Courtney walked together. Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna walked together talking in hushed voices with Jimena in back of them. Serena and Stanton walked in the very back, hand in hand. Jessica opened the front door to her house. 

"Are your parents home?" Catty asked as she looked around the huge house. 

"Actually my parents died a while back," Jessica said sadly.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. 

"Who do you live with then?" Vanessa asked. 

"My Aunty Carol, her fourteen-year-old daughter, and her little five-year-old daughter," Jessica answered. Her parents had died in a car accident and she was the only child. Her Aunty took her in afterwards giving her everything she needed. She was like her second mother. She bought her the best clothes, a car, and gave her her own spacious bedroom with her own bathroom. Her Aunty worked as a doctor and received a good salary. They lived in a new house at the moment because they just moved here from Las Vegas, Nevada about a few months ago. Kat, Courtney, and Aquista moved to LA too. The house they lived in was a two-story; five bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, game room, and it had a pool. 

"Nice crib," Tianna complimented. 

"Thanks," Jessica smiled her anger disappearing. She glanced at Courtney and Kat who were talking with Serena, Stanton, and Jimena. 

"So what school do you go to?" Vanessa asked cheerful.

"Well I like just moved her about three months ago and I'm going to Deca high school for now, but my Aunty wants to switch me to a different school that's closer to the house," Jessica answered eyeing Kat and Courtney.

"Wow, where'd you move from?" Catty asked. 

"Las Vegas," Jessica smiled. 

"Cool, I so wanna go there this summer," she smiled. "We should all go," she offered.

"Ya we should, road trip with the guys," Tianna nodded.

"I don't know," Vanessa said.

"Hey people that's like so far away we still got time to plan our summer, no rush," Jessica smiled. 

"Well you and your friends should transfer to La Brea. It's a lot closer than Deca," Vanessa informed her. 

"Maybe this coming semester," Jessica shrugged. 

"So what are you guys? Sophomores?" Catty asked.

"No, seniors. You guys?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sophomores," Catty blushed. 

"You guys are pretty cool for sophomores," Jessica commented. Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna seemed pleased by her comment. 

"Hey guys come here," Kat waved them over. "We've got a plan on getting some info on the soul feeders," she grinned. Jessica and the daughters of the moon walked over to them. 

"Well there's place here called the Dungeon, a hang out for followers," Serena began. "You guys," referring to Jessica and her sisters, "Well one of you guys can go down there and get information tomorrow night. Stanton will take you one of you there."

"Why them?" Tianna asked taken aback.

"They can blend in better since they have the powers similar to immortal followers," Stanton answered. 

"I guess," Tianna shrugged. 

"I sure can't, I'll totally blow my cover," Kat shook her head.

"The strongest one of you two should go," Stanton said. 

"It's you then," Courtney said to Jessica. 

"Let's do it," Jessica smiled devilishly. She loved going on dangerous missions and there was no way she was backing down now. 

****

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K I 4got 2 say, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!! So wut did YOU think?!? K hold that thought! Now scroll down and click on "Submit Review" n den a lil' window will pop up n write wut u thought about the chapter in there!!! K?!? n if it's a flamer don even write k?!? so PUH-LEEZ review ppl!!! : )

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Preparing

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tank U to the following ppl who reviewed mah story!!! I hope dat u keep reviewin and the others will too! N here's the nex chapter… read up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!! I'M JUS BORROWIN DEM FUR NOW!!!

Daughters Of The Dark Moon

Chapter Seven

__

Preparing 

By: Joanna

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Saturday night Kat and Courtney helped Jessica get ready. 

"You should wear a skirt," Kat pointed out. "I mean to get information your gunna have to seduce," she grinned. Jessica rolled her eyes at her and Courtney and her broke into laughter. 

"What?" Kat asked confused.

"Nothing," Courtney laughed. Jessica shook her head, how could Kat be such a girlie and a powerful goddess? 

"Here," Courtney handed her a white tube top and a mini faded jean skirt with a frayed trim. "It looks cute," she smiled. 

"Oh I know what would go with that," Kat said and rushed into Jessica's closet. 

"Hey you know that Stanton guy?" 

"Yah," Jessica answered lifting a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"He's such a hottie," she grinned. 

"I swear if he weren't with Serena I'd be all over him," she said with a dreamy face.

"Well he's taken and in love with Serena," Jessica warned. "She is pretty though," Jessica pointed out. 

"She has a really pretty face. Is her tongue pierced?" Courtney asked.

"Ya I think so," Jessica shrugged. The only piercing Jessica had were; three holes in each ear, her cartilage, belly button, and nose. 

"There," Kat said proudly. She laid a faded jean jacket that matched the skirt, thick white wristbands, and knee-high, white leather heeled boots. 

"You should be a fashion designer or something," Jessica complimented while she did her make-up.

"I know," she said in a brandish manner. Just then the phone rang. 

"Now what?" Jessica said annoyed and applied lip-gloss to her lips finishing her make-up. 

"Here," Courtney said and tossed her the phone.

"Hello?" Jessica spoke into the phone. 

"Hey Jess, this is Brad from school," Brad answered.

"Oh, hey Brad," Jessica said cheerfully. He was an extremely popular hot senior, who was every girl's dream date. Kat squealed in the background. 

"Calm down you've got Kevin," Courtney scolded.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party?"

"Wait are you asking _me_ out?" Jessica grinned. Courtney's jaw dropped.

"Ya,"

"When?" Jessica couldn't contain her excitement. 

"Well actually it's tonight, sorry for such short notice," he apologized. What? She really wanted to go, but she couldn't. She began to think up an excuse.

"Sorry I can't my little cousin is sick and I have to baby-sit her," she lied feeling horrible. She really wanted to go. Actually her aunty and her two daughters were in Nevada at the moment. Jessica was going to go, but then that same day she got a horrible case of the flu, but she told them to go on without her. "You know my little cousin from the park, who you thought was my daughter," she teased.

"Sorry," he laughed. 

"Well maybe some other time," Jessica said, she had to hang up. Stanton would be here to pick her up anytime now. 

"How about the movies? Friday night at eight?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "Well have to go."

"See you at school Monday."

"Bye," Jessica said and hung up. Just then the doorbell rang, and she knew it was Stanton. 

"What happened?" Courtney asked curiously. 

"Not now, gotta go," Jessica said and rushed downstairs. "I'll tell you when I come home," Jessica said and opened the front door. Stanton's eyes scanned her body checking her outfit out. 

"You like?" she asked flirtatiously. He nodded sheepishly and looked away. She glanced at his sleek low to the ground black car. "Let's go then," she smiled excitedly.

****

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

****

Lil' Heads Up: No Stanton and Jessica do NOT lyk each other n they will never Bcuz I'm a big fan of S/S so ya…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

K ppl puh-leez review now!!! N read "Familiar Love", which by a fantastic author, MagzDD. R/R dat which is now complete!!! And it's a G-R-E-A-T story from Stanton's POV, so plz read n review dat n she's working on the sequel so hurry! N plz review mah story!!! N mah other 2 stories: Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love, which takes place after book 1, it's about how their love first blossoms n stuff… N Living La Vida which is about Jimena's gang days wen she wuz kickin it wit her homiez…so REVIEW n the nex chappie should b up soon!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
